Structural design
One of the biggest challenges which faces Structural Engineers today is of keeping up with the latest design guidance. There is an abundance of discussion about this fact, but every Structural Engineer knows that it is easier to produce design calculations when in possession of a relevant design example. (Every Structural Engineer is also well aware of the dangers of taking that example too literally when the new design is more complex than, or just different to the example). Having an example to start from always helps 'though. This page can be edited and changed by you as much as you like, and used for your reference. Maybe Structural Engineers could help other Structural Engineers, and in turn maybe other Structural Engineers can help you, by using this Wiki to develop reliable design examples from the available design guidance. CONCRETE:- Pamphlets on how to design concrete structures using Eurocode 2 and others codes have been published and distributed with the Structural Engineer magazine. If you are able to put some numbers into that guidance, develop examples in accordance with that guidance, and add them here like the one(s) on this page, that would be a really good use of this page. Examples to previous guidance are as useful as those to current guidence, perhaps a building design was started before the latest version of BS8110 was published, and requires amendment for some reason. Here is the obvious one:- 'DESIGN OF A CONCRETE BEAM TO BS8110-1:1997 INC AMD 1 & 2 27 MAY 2002' M = 200 kNm b = 300 mm d = 500 - 25 - 10 - 16 / 2 = 457 mm fcu = 45 N/mm2 fy = 460 N/mm2 k = M x 10^6 / b x d^2 x fcu = 0.0709 z = d{0.5 + SQR(0.25-k/0.9)} = 0.91 d = 417 mm As = M x 10^6 / 0.95 x fy x z = 1097 mm^2 3T25 = 1470 mm^2 > As so OK. Deflection not critical, (see below) L = 10100 mm Basic L/d = 20 As' = 2T16 = 402 mm^2 d' = 20 + 10 + 16 / 2 = 38 mm fs = 2 x fy x As req / 3 x As prov = 228 N/mm^2 M x 10^6 / b x d^2 = 3.19 0.55 + {(477 - fs) / 120 x (0.9 + M x 10^6 / b x d^2)} = 1.057 100 x As' / b x d = 0.29322 1 + {0.29322 / (3 + 0.29322)} = 1.089 20 x 1.057 x 1.089 x 10 / 10.1 = 22.7 L / d = 22.1 V = 79 kN max, 71 kN at d from face of support fyv = 460 N/mm^2 v = V x 10^3 / b x d = 0.517 N/mm^2 at d from face of support 100 x As / b x d = 1.07 vc = x {1.07^(1/2) x 1}/1.25 x (40/25)^(1/4) = 1.150 N/mm^2 v < 0.5 vc, but provide minimum links in this member of major structural importance; For Asv = 2T10 = 157 mm^2 sv = 157 x 0.95 x fyv / 0.4 b = 571mm Provide a 500 deep by 300 wide 10.1m long simply supported beam in C35/45 concrete, with 25 mm cover to bottom and sides, 20 mm cover to top, 2T16 top, 3T25 bottom, detailed in accordance with BS8110-1 fig 3.24b), with 2 legs of T10 link at 300 centres throughout. An article relating to this subject, entitled “Eurocodes – an opportunity to review your spreadsheets?”, was published in The Structural Engineer, volume 84, number13, 4 July 2006, written by TEDDS Product Development Manager CSC (UK) Ltd. The article explains that CSC is making available a software programme called TEDDS Lite, which can be downloaded for free, from www.cscworld.com http://www.cscworld.com. By selecting TEDDS, then TEDDS Lite on www.cscworld.com, we are presented with the opportunity to download the software. Design examples available for download include:- (UK / Asia) Beam Torsion Design, Thermal crack widths. (USA) Corbel design. (Australia) Pad footing design. STEELWORK:- An article relating to this subject, entitled “Eurocodes – an opportunity to review your spreadsheets?”, was published in The Structural Engineer, volume 84, number13, 4 July 2006, written by TEDDS Product Development Manager CSC (UK) Ltd. The article explains that CSC is making available a software programme called TEDDS Lite, which can be downloaded for free, from www.cscworld.com http://www.cscworld.com. By selecting TEDDS, then TEDDS Lite on www.cscworld.com, we are presented with the opportunity to download the software. Design examples available for download include:- (USA) Beam in torsion. Using this free version of TEDDS, the article explains, that a case study of development of content, is in progress at www.access-steel.com. Meanwhile, searching for “Design examples” on www.access-steel.com http://www.access-steel.com/Discovery/AllResults.aspx?q=%22Worked%20examples%22, will provide you with 10 basic steelwork design examples to Eurocode 3. The CSC website explains further that TEDDS Lite for Access Steel is a special version of TEDDS Lite commissioned for the Access Steel project and is a separate product from TEDDS Lite. TEDDS Lite for Access Steel allows you to use Interactive Worked Examples to the Eurocodes that were developed for the access steel project. Visit www.access-steel.com to download TEDDS Lite for Access Steel and the Interactive Worked Examples. MASONRY:- To be advised. TIMBER:- An article relating to this subject, entitled “Eurocodes – an opportunity to review your spreadsheets?”, was published in The Structural Engineer, volume 84, number13, 4 July 2006, written by TEDDS Product Development Manager CSC (UK) Ltd. The article explains that CSC is making available a software programme called TEDDS Lite, which can be downloaded for free, from www.cscworld.com http://www.cscworld.com. By selecting TEDDS, then TEDDS Lite on www.cscworld.com, we are presented with the opportunity to download the software. Design examples available for download include:- (UK / Asia) Joist design. STRUCTURAL LOADINGS, PARTIAL FACTORS ETC ETC ETC:- An article relating to this subject, entitled “Eurocodes – an opportunity to review your spreadsheets?”, was published in The Structural Engineer, volume 84, number13, 4 July 2006, written by TEDDS Product Development Manager CSC (UK) Ltd. The article explains that CSC is making available a software programme called TEDDS Lite, which can be downloaded for free, from www.cscworld.com http://www.cscworld.com. By selecting TEDDS, then TEDDS Lite on www.cscworld.com, we are presented with the opportunity to download the software. Design examples available for download include:- (Australia) Basic wind loading. Category:Civil engineering Category:Mechanical engineering